1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to space photon locators. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the orientation of an observer vehicle with respect to a radiative target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of target detection/tracking there are several known techniques. The known systems rely on guidance techniques which range from program guidance, to in-flight target search, detection, and selection. Specific examples of such systems include sonar, radar, magnetic and infra-red detectors. These systems and devices attempt to accurately locate an object within a given space. Unfortunately, these systems are complicated and extremely expensive to implement.
Sonar and radar only detect the location of a target. In the case of a large number of targets in a small area of space, these systems do not distinguish between radiator and non-radiators. Infra-red detectors will detect targets which radiate in the infra-red range of the spectrum (which is photon energy but in a specific energy range). The invention described herein will, if designed around an infra-red array, not only locate the radiator within a given space but will also determine the spacial relation between the radiator and the observer. It is to be appreciated that the teachings of the invention described herein may be extended to detect myriad forms of radiation without departing from the scope and spirit of the invention.
A preferred embodiment of the invention described herein, utilizes material which will absorb high energy photons, in order to determine the spacial relationship between the observer and a high energy (x-ray or gamma-ray) photon radiator. Heretofore, prior art sensors for this particular application have required large amounts of heavy shielding materials which make them impractical for space-located applications.